PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR
by booth bones
Summary: Se trata de la pareja ByB, en el que Booth después de despertar del coma pide matrimonio a Bones.  Puede contener spoilers de algunas temporadas.
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR**

Todo empezó cuando a Booth le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral del que tenía que ser operado urgentemente, la operación salió bien pero por un problema causado por la anestesia él entro en coma, mientras tanto, Brennan no se separó ni un momento de él además de dormir en el hospital y soñar con que tenían una relación en el que no existían ninguna línea que les separasen para poder disfrutar de esa relación sin crímenes sino solamente ellos dos.

"_Pero la gente esta tan equivocada con esto como lo están con todo. En los momentos más oscuros antes del amanecer, una mujer regresa a su cama. ¿Qué vida está llevando? ¿Es esta la vida_ _que está mujer vivía hace media hora? ¿Hace un día? ¿Hace un año? ¿Quién es esté hombre? ¿Llevan vidas separadas o simplemente comparten una vida? Una tormenta se acerca. Se mantiene sobre el horizonte, pero hay relámpagos en el aire. ¿Cualquiera de ellos es consciente de la turbulencia creciente? ¿Pueden sentir el crujido de la electricidad en el viento? ¿O son conscientes solamente del poder que generan entre ellos? La primera señal de esta tormenta no es un trueno. Amas a alguien, te expones al sufrimiento. Esa es la triste verdad. Quizá te romperán el corazón. Quizá les romperás el corazón y nunca podrás mirarte a ti mismo de la misma forma. Esos son los riesgos. Ves a dos personas y piensas que deben estar juntas, pero no pasa nada. El pensamiento de perder tanto control sobre la felicidad personal es insostenible. Esa es la carga. Sentimos ese peso en nuestras espaldas, pero son una carga que nos impulsa. Cargas que nos permiten volar." _– pensó mientras soñaba con que tenía una relación con su compañero Seely Booth.

**Después de tres semanas...**

Booth despertó del coma y lo primero que vio fue a la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

-¿Booth, has despertado? Tu operación fue un éxito pero hubo un problema con la anestesia, de hecho has estado tres semanas en coma. Has tardado mucho en despertar. – dijo sorprendida al verle despierto.

-Bones, ¿quieres ser mi mujer?

-Yo… - dijo nada más escucharlo.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora, sólo escúchame. Siempre te he querido se que tú no crees en el amor pero yo sí y te a seguro que el amor es algo precioso que merece la pena vivirlo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – volvió a decir sorprendida.

-Huesos, supongo que estar al borde de la muerte me hace ver lo mucho que me gustaría ser correspondido, pero sé que tú tienes miedo, ya que has sido abandonada, por eso no necesito que me contestes ahora a la propuesta de matrimonio.

-Booth, me tengo que ir. Hablamos si eso en otro momento.

-De acuerdo, Huesos. – dijo un poco triste.

**Al cabo de cuatro días…**

Booth salió del hospital y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Brennan al Jeffersonian ya que hacía cuatro días que no la veía de hecho desde que Brennan rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio, nada más llegar allí se encontró con Ángela y le preguntó por Brennan.

-¿Ángela, has visto a Bones?

-Hola Booth, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿la has visto o no?

-No, no la he visto. ¿Por?

-Porque tengo que hablar con ella, además hace cuatro días que no la veo.

-¿Y eso? – dijo sorprendida.

-Nada más despertar del coma le pedí a Brennan que se casará conmigo pero ella huyó y antes de que me dieran de alta rechazó mi propuesta desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. – dijo triste.

-Dala tiempo yo se que ella te ama profundamente pero tiene miedo de que la rompan el corazón.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.

CONTINUARÁ…

OS PIDO QUE PONGAÍS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenece a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (2ª PARTE)**

Brennan llevaba cuatro días sin ir al Jeffersonian y la gente empezaba a preocuparse por ella ya que no la habían visto desde que se enteró de que Booth había sido dado de alta aún así, ella estaba en otra nube ya que pensaba en el día en el que rechazó la proposición de matrimonio.

_**Inicio del flashback.**_

_Brennan había ido a su casa nada más salir del hospital ya que le había sorprendido la proposición de matrimonio que Booth le había hecho, mientras tanto él estaba pensando en el porqué no le había contestado en ese momento y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza pero lo que de momento ninguno sabía es que dentro de Brennan estaba creciendo un bebé. Mientras Booth estaba en coma, ella decidió someterse a la inseminación que había pensado tiempo atrás ya que quería tener un hijo de Booth pero claro que ella no lo sabía hasta el día en el que ella volvió al hospital y le dijo a Booth que no aceptaba la proposición de matrimonio. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de 3 semanas._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Booth no sabía por donde buscar a Bones así que decidió dar por finalizada la búsqueda e ir a ver a Sweets ya que esté tenía que decirle si podía o no volver al trabajo.

-Hola Sweets. – dijo Booth entrando en el despacho.

-Hola Agente Booth, ¿qué hay?

-Nada, vengo a ver si puedo o no volver al trabajo.

-Primero tengo que examinarte para hacer una valoración psicométrica sobre tu evolución después de la operación.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Tendrás que venir a 3 sesiones por semana durante dos semanas, además necesito tus expedientes médicos del antes y después de la operación.

-¿Por qué necesitas mis expedientes médicos? – dijo sorprendido.

-Porque tengo que ver si hay o no algún cambio neuronal que pueda afectar tus destrezas y pensamientos. En pocas palabras para ver que tanto has cambiado física y neurológicamente.

-Sweets, estoy bien. ¿Dime qué puedo volver al trabajo? – dijo impaciente.

-Primero tengo que estar seguro, Booth, además necesito pasar un informe al FBI.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber si sigues siendo el mismo de antes y si puedes continuar con tu trabajo sin ningún problema.

-Empieza con las pruebas. – dijo desesperado.

-¿Has sentido qué eres alguien diferente?

-Sí, de hecho nada más despertar del coma le pedí matrimonio a Brennan.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sweets sorprendido.

-Estoy enamorado de ella pero ella no lo está de mí. – dijo triste.

-¿Estás seguro de que la amas?

-La amo desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Está bien por hoy hemos acabado de hecho por mi parte puedes volver al trabajo.

-Gracias Sweets.

Pasaron los días y Booth no sabía nada de Bones y eso le estaba empezando a matar por dentro hasta que a lo lejos vió a Bones y esté se acercó a ella.

-Hola Bones, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? – dijo abrazándola.

-Hola Booth, no me pasa nada. Necesitaba pensar, tenemos que hablar. – dijo un poco asustada.

-Bones, ¿qué pasa? – dijo preocupado.

-¿Por qué quisiste casarte conmigo?

-Huesos, hace tiempo que te dije que tenía problemas con el juego y te dije que quería besarte. Ahora te pido matrimonio y dices que no.

-Booth, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero darle una oportunidad a lo que siento por ti, es más quiero darle un intento.

-Booth, el FBI no nos dejarían trabajar como pareja.

-No vayas por ahí, no hay razón para eso. – dijo besándola.

-No más. – dijo apartándose.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido.

-Cuando estuviste en coma decidí inseminarme porque quería tener un hijo tuyo, me enteré el mismo día que tú me pediste que me casará contigo. Por eso te rechacé al día siguiente y me fui, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenece a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (3ª PARTE)**

Tras enterarse de que Brennan está embarazada de él, Booth se quedo pensativo durante un rato.

Bones, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo triste.

Booth, soy científica no soy como tú.

Yo te quiero y te amo. ¡Bones, vamos a ser padres! – dijo feliz.

No Booth, yo seré madre. No quiero que estés conmigo por el bebé.

Bones, cuando te pedí matrimonio yo no sabía que estabas embarazada, ni tú tampoco, de hecho te enteraste el día que te lo pedí y lo hice porque te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo con miedo.

Porque antes de que me diagnosticaran el tumor, te note celosa cuando Hannah me besó aquel día en el que tú, Cam y Ángela vinieron a mi casa para ayudar a Hannah.

¿Celosa yo?

Si, celosa. Vi como te ibas triste ahí es cuando supe que algo dentro de ti se había despertado y que me querías. – dijo besándola.

Booth cometí un error hace un año, no te di esa oportunidad y ahora me arrepiento, estas con Hannah y yo estoy esperando un hijo del hombre al que amo. Te pido que me perdones y te pido que sigamos como hasta ahora. – dijo rechazando el beso de Booth.

Y yo te pido que no me rechaces otra vez porque si lo haces me tendré que ir lejos porque no podré soportar estar al lado tuyo y no poderte tocar ni besar. Pero si lo que te preocupa es Hannah, hablaré con ella y le diré que te amo desde el primer día en el que te besé. Por eso te pido que no me rechaces. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz porque sé que conmigo lo serás. – dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Al cabo de un rato se dejaron llevar por la pasión, pero pasadas un par de horas Hannah llamó al móvil de Booth.

¿Dígame? – dijo cogiendo el móvil.

Hola mi amor, soy Hannah. ¿Dónde estás? – dijo preocupada.

Estoy en casa de Bones, tenemos que hablar, en un rato estaré en casa y hablamos. – dijo colgando.

Nada más colgar le dijo a Bones que tenía que irse a su casa para hablar con Hannah y que en cuanto hablará con ella estarían juntos para siempre.

Booth siguió su camino hasta casa y allí encontró a Hannah cenando.

Hola Hannah, tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué ocurre cariño? – dijo preocupada.

Brennan está embarazada.

Me alegro por ella y por su pareja.

Hannah, la quiero. Brennan está esperando un hijo mío.

¿Cómo? – dijo enfadada.

Hace unos años me pidió que la inseminará para tener un hijo mío así que lo hice y cuando le pedí matrimonio se enteró de que estaba embarazada y me rechazó.

¿La quieres?

La amo y lo siento Hannah pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

¿Y yo qué soy, un juguete? – dijo decepcionada.

No eres un juguete, eres un ángel, me estaba ahogando por haber sido rechazado por ella y te conocí en Afganistán y me salvaste, pensé que podría sacar a Brennan de la cabeza y no lo conseguí.

Si quieres que rompamos para que tú puedas estar con ella, adelante. Pero no me hagas sufrir más, acaba con esto sí es lo que quieres. – dijo triste.

Es curioso pero no puedo romper contigo.

Claro que puedes pero tienes miedo hacerme daño. Es sencillo, Hannah ya no te amo.

Hannah, no quiero hacerte daño pero no te amo. Sigo enamorado de Bones.

Ves como no era tan difícil. Booth es normal que la ames. De hecho sabía que os queríais, se os notaba en la cara.

Se feliz, Hannah.

Lo mismo digo, Booth. Cogeré mis cosas y me iré.

Quédate si quieres esta noche.

No, muchas gracias. – dijo saliendo de la casa.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenece a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (4ª PARTE)**

Tras a ver dejado a Hannah, Booth decide ir a una joyería y comprar un anillo para pedirle a Bones que sea su mujer pero antes de ir a la joyería decir pedirle ayuda a Sweets y así no meter la pata ya que Bones tiene miedo al amor.

- ¿Sweets, se puede? - dijo Booth llamando a la puerta.

- Claro que si, agente Booth. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que al despertar del coma le pedí a Bones que se casará conmigo?

- Es cierto, me acuerdo.

- Pues bien, quiero volvérselo a pedir pero de una forma especial con anillo incluido y quiero que me ayudes.

- Esta bien, te ayudaré.

- Gracias, Sweets.

- No hay de que, somos amigos.

- Si. Luego por la tarde vamos a la joyería. - dijo saliendo del despacho de Sweets.

Nada más salir del despacho de Sweets le sonó el móvil era una llamada importante, en la que un ex-compañero de él ha secuestrado a Parker.

- ¿Dígame? - dijo contestando el móvil.

- Hola Seeley, ¿qué tal?

- ¿Qué haces llamándome, Jake?

- Todavía te acuerdas de mi nombre pensaba que después de tantos años no te acordabas de cómo me llamaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero justicia, por cierto tienes un hijo muy obediente.

- Jake, no le hagas nada. Esto es entre tú y yo, te juro que como le hagas algo seré yo quien te maté.

- Como tú quieras, agente Booth. Nos veremos en un par de horas en la fábrica abandonada.

- De acuerdo, Jake. - dijo colgando al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared.

Al mismo tiempo que él golpeaba la pared, Cullen estaba viendo como Booth perdía el control de si mismo así que decidió llamarle para hablar con él y que le explicase porque estaba tan cabreado.

- ¡Agente Booth, a mi despacho ahora! - dijo gritando desde su despacho.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere, jefe? - dijo cabreado.

- ¿Qué le está pasando?

- No es asunto suyo, así que no se meta en mi vida.

- Mire Booth, sino fuera porque es el mejor agente federal que hay aquí le juro que le despediría en este momento.

- Despídame me trae sin cuidado.

- ¿Booth qué demonios te pasa? - dijo preocupado.

- Un ex compañero mío del ejército ha secuestrado a Parker.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque su mujer se suicido por mi culpa por eso quiere hacerme daño.

- ¿Dónde habéis quedado?

- Hemos quedado en la fábrica abandonada. Pero he de ir yo solo.

- De acuerdo pero estaré vigilando.

- Gracias, jefe. - dijo saliendo del despacho.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenece a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (5ª PARTE)**

Después de salir del despacho de Cullen decidió marcharse a la fábrica abandonada donde se encontraría con Jake para salvar a su hijo Parker y para no preocupar a Bones decidió no decirla nada ya que se encontraba embarazada. Al cabo de un par de horas Booth llegó a la fábrica abandonada y se encontró con Jake que estaba apuntando a Parker con un arma.

- Jake, aquí me tienes. Ahora te pido que sueltes a mi hijo. – dijo apuntándole con la pistola.

- Pero si ha venido el agente Seeley Booth para salvar a su adorado hijo. - dijo con un poco de picardía.

- ¡Suelta a mi hijo! - dijo gritando.

- ¿Qué pasa si no le suelto?

- Pasa que te mataré Jake, así que tu decides. -dijo apuntándole con el arma.

- La verdad es que no necesito a tu hijo, sólo quería que vinieses porque es a ti a quien quiero. - dijo liberando a Parker.

- ¿Papá, quién es ese? - dijo corriendo hasta Booth.

- Escúchame, afuera esta Cullen ve con él. Cuando lleguemos a casa te contaré todo. - dijo a Parker en el oído para que Jake no se enterase.

- Ya me tienes, ¿qué quieres? - dijo siguiéndole apuntando con el arma.

- Primero quiero que sueltes el arma y segundo te mataré.

- Yo no maté a tu novia o lo que fuera, ella se suicido pero no fue mi culpa. - dijo soltando el arma.

- Ella se suicido porque le dijiste que yo había matado a su hermano y no fue así. Su hermano murió accidentalmente y tú vas a morir ahora. - dijo disparando a Booth en el pecho.

Nada más disparar a Booth, se fijó en que él llevaba un micrófono en la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que entraba Cullen y mató a Jake para después ayudar a Booth a levantarse ya que se había puesto un chaleco antibalas.

- ¿Estás bien, Booth? - dijo mirándole si estaba o no herido.

- Estoy bien, jefe. - dijo quitándose el chaleco.

- ¿Estás seguro? - dijo desconfiando de él.

- Jefe, estoy bien. Míreme no estoy herido, sólo quiero ver a mi hijo y abrazarle. - dijo saliendo de la fábrica abandonada junto a Cullen.

**CONTINUARÁ… ESPERO REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenecen a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (6ªPARTE)**

Tras salir de la fábrica abandonada, Booth junto con Cullen se dirigió a donde se encontraba Parker ya que quería abrazarle y llevarle a casa de Rebeca pero de repente Booth se derrumbó y Cullen le cogió preocupado ya que supuestamente no estaba herido pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que a Booth le pasaba algo más que no sabían.

- ¿Booth, qué te pasa? - dijo Cullen mirándole.

- Sólo es cansancio, nada más. - dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Booth, perdona que te pregunte pero... ¿tienes problemas de corazón?

- No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

- Porque te has derrumbado.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy cansado, nada más.

- ¿Estás seguro? - dijo Cullen preocupado.

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- Anda ve con tu hijo y tómate unos días para estar con Bones y con Parker.

- De acuerdo, jefe. - dijo yendo hacía Parker para cogerle y ambos fueron al coche para ir a casa donde se encontraría Bones.

Nada más llegar a casa con Parker decidió llamar a Rebeca para que estuviera tranquila y también para pedirla permiso para que Parker este con él.

- ¿Dígame? - dijo Rebeca al contestar al teléfono.

- Rebeca, soy Seeley. Mira ha ocurrido algo y secuestraron a Parker, fue un ex compañero mío ahora él está bien, está conmigo me gustaría quedarme con él todo el fin de semana si puede ser.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estaba secuestrado? - dijo enfadada Rebeca.

- Estuvo secuestrado durante unas horas.

- ¿Y me llamas ahora? ¿Qué coño te pasa Seeley?

- No quería preocuparte por eso no te llame antes, porque sabía que lo solucionaría por eso no te llame lo siento.

- Esta bien, quédate con Parker este fin de semana.

- Gracias Rebeca. - dijo colgando.

Al terminar de hablar con Rebeca fue a ver a Bones que estaba en el sofá durmiendo y la dio besitos a ella y a la tripa que aunque todavía no se la notase a él le gustaba besársela.

ESPERO REVIEWS

QUIEN ME PONGA REVIEWS SERA NOMBRADO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC COMO AGRADECIMIENTO

ADEMAS DE PONERLE DOS REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenecen a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews que he tenido de Daniela y de RGG en el capítulo 6.**

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (7ªPARTE)**

Al terminar de hablar con Rebeca fue a ver a Bones que estaba en el sofá durmiendo y la dio besitos a ella y a la tripa que aunque todavía no se la notase a él le gustaba besársela.

Mientras Bren dormía Booth decidió hacerle algo de cena pero antes se dirigió al cuarto de Parker para saber cómo se encontraba tras a ver sido secuestro durante algunas horas.

-Hola hijo, ¿como estas? - pregunto Booth mientras entraba en el cuarto de Parker.

-Bien papa gracias por salvarme, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Claro hijo, ¿qué sucede?

-Papa cuando saliste del almacén te desplomaste, ¿qué te paso?

-No me paso nada, solo fue estrés. Estoy muy bien hijo te lo prometo.

-Vale papa, ¿mama se enfado demasiado por el secuestro? – pregunto Parker

-No mucho, sólo le molesto que no se lo dijera antes. Pero ya estas aquí hijo y te quedaras este fin de semana con nosotros. -dijo abrazándole

- ¿En serio, papa? - preguntó Parker feliz de quedarse todo el fin de semana con él y con Huesos.

- Claro que sí, hijo y... ¿sabes una cosa?- dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

- No, ¿que cosa debería saber? - pregunto Parker.

- Bones está embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

- Wow, eso es genial. - dijo feliz

Pasaron unos 5 meses a Bren ya se le notaba la barriga ya que estaba de 7 meses todo iba bien entre ellos pero Bren seguía trabajando y eso a Booth le empezaba a preocupar ya que no quería que Huesos se cansará ahora que estaba embarazada y sólo le quedaba 2 meses para dar a luz pero ese día discutieron ya que Booth no quería que Huesos fuese al Jeff.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS

QUIEN ME PONGA REVIEWS SERA NOMBRADO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC COMO AGRADECIMIENTO

ADEMAS DE PONERLE DOS REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenecen a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

En el capítulo anterior

Pasaron unos 5 meses a Bren ya se le notaba la barriga ya que estaba de 7 meses todo iba bien entre ellos pero Bren seguía trabajando y eso a Booth le empezaba a preocupar ya que no quería que Huesos se cansará ahora que estaba embarazada y sólo le quedaba 2 meses para dar a luz pero ese día discutieron ya que Booth no quería que Huesos fuese al Jeff.

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (8ªPARTE)**

- Huesos no deberías ir al trabajo. - dijo Booth mirando a Huesos.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Huesos.

- Porque estas de 7 meses, te queda 2 para dar a luz.

- ¿Y qué?

- Bones se te puede adelantar, por favor no vayas a trabajar.

- No voy a pedir todavía la baja, sino te gusta es tu problema.

- Puedo saber, ¿por qué estas así conmigo? - preguntó Booth algo desconcertado por el comportamiento de Huesos hacia él.

- ¡Porque estoy embarazada de 7 meses pero no enferma así que deja de agobiarme de una maldita vez! - dijo gritando Huesos.

- Ya sé que estas embarazada pero aun así me preocupo por tu bienestar ya que soy el padre del bebe que esperas.

- ¿Y si no lo fueras? - pregunto Bones.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir?

- Lo que oyes que tú no eres el padre del bebe que espero.

- No te creo Huesos. No sé lo que te pasa conmigo pero no creo que ese bebe que esperas no sea mío y aunque no lo fuese lo querría como si lo fuera porque yo te amo como nunca ame a nadie.

- Yo también te amo y efectivamente el bebe es tuyo pero... no quiero que me agobies Booth, ya sé que me quieres proteger pero lo único que haces es agobiarme más de lo que estoy.

- ¿De verdad te agobio? - dijo preguntando a Bones.

- No quiero ser cruel, pero me agobias un poco. - respondió Huesos.

- Vaya, no sé que decir. Sólo decirte que no quería que te sintieras agobiada por mí, pero... realmente soy primerizo en esto de ser padre porque con Parker no lo pude disfrutar. Por eso supongo que te protejo más de la cuenta para que todo salga bien pero tranquila que ya no te agobiare más.

- ¿Estas enfadado? - dijo Huesos un poco triste ya que no quería ver mal a Booth al que amaba con locura.

- No Bren no estoy enfadado, sólo quiero ser un buen padre para nuestro bebe.

- Tienes razón Booth, debo acostumbrarme a que me protejas y a dejar que me digas las cosas que creas buenas para nosotros, ¿sabes lo que pasa? - pregunto Bones.

- No, no lose - contesto Booth.

- Pasa que ya me siento un poco agobiada no por ti sino por todo esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Booth.

- Me refiero a que todo esto va muy deprisa, a que llevamos poco tiempo juntos y ya estamos esperando un bebe. Que yo quería ir de viaje contigo antes de tener un bebe y nose quizás hasta casarme por eso estoy un poco agobiada porque yo... no sé cómo ser madre y para colmo no tengo a mi madre a mi lado para que me ayude o me de consejos - dijo con lagrimas.

- Hey Bones no llores, tu madre está contigo te ve desde arriba aunque no creas en ello.

- Sabes, nose como lo haces pero en ti sí creo y si dices que mi madre me ve desde arriba lo creo. - dijo besándole.

Booth correspondió al beso y la dijo al oído: _"Tomémonos el día libre y quedémonos aquí en casa abrazados y así terminamos el cuarto de la peque"_.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS

QUIEN ME PONGA REVIEWS SERA NOMBRADO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC COMO AGRADECIMIENTO

ADEMAS DE PONERLE DOS REVIEWS


	9. Chapter 9

**Bones al igual que los personajes pertenecen a FOX y a Hart Hanson**

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

Booth correspondió al beso y la dijo al oído: "Tomémonos el día libre y quedémonos aquí en casa abrazados y así terminamos el cuarto de la peque".

**PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR (9ªPARTE)**

- Me parece bien amor. - contesto Bren después de que Booth le dijera eso al oído.

- Perfecto, ahora solo hace falta hablar con nuestros jefes.

- Les podemos decir que estamos enfermos. - dijo algo picarona.

- Si amor les podemos decir eso y no me provoques amor, sabes que deseo estar contigo y hacerte el amor cada día pero me da miedo de hacerte daño y hacérselo también al bebe al igual que también lo tienes tu y sabes que no puedo con tus provocaciones, así que no me pongas esa cara picarona que sabes que no podre resistirme.

- Tienes razón, pero hay médicos que dicen que hacer el amor estando embarazada es saludable ayuda a que el útero se dilate y así sea más fácil dar a luz cuando llegue la hora del parto. Así que podríamos hacer el amor sin ningún problema, amor. - dijo Bren a Booth.

- Ya, pero reconozcamos que si lo hacemos sería algo incomodo ya que estas de 7 meses. - contesto Booth.

- En eso te doy la razón amor. - dijo besándole.

Bren y Booth no paraban de hacerse mimos mientras estaban tumbados en la cama hasta que decidió levantarse para terminar lo antes posible con el cuarto del peque.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Bren.

- Voy al cuarto del peque para acabarlo lo antes posible tu descansa. - contesto Booth.

- Vale, ¿quieres qué te ayude?

- No hace falta amor, tú necesitas descansar.

- Esta bien, tienes razón descansare.

- Gracias amor, si necesitas algo estoy en el cuarto de al lado.

- Perfecto. - dijo besándola.

Booth nada más acabar de hablar con Bren se fue al cuarto de al lado para acabar de preparar el cuarto del bebe que esperaban.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS

QUIEN ME PONGA REVIEWS SERA NOMBRADO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC COMO AGRADECIMIENTO

ADEMAS DE PONERLE DOS REVIEWS


End file.
